L-O-V-E
by Sultan Blueor
Summary: Bruukkk…/"Aw," lenguh Sang namja, ia mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya, rasanya perih juga berdenyut nyeri./"Dasar bodoh!" desis sang yeoja.../"Apa-apaan ini? Sudah ditolong malah mengataiku bodoh. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku.".../"Iya, bodoh seharusnya tidak perlu menolongku. Kan kau jadi terluka." HoMin Fict!Yaoi, gay, BL/bukan GS..


**L-O-V-E by Sultan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Homin Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **….**

Seorang remaja Yeoja tersenyum bangga, ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya menantang namja yang duduk sebelahnya. "Ayo, sekarang giliranmu," seringainya merekah angkuh.

Sang namja kesal di remehkan, ia pun fokus kembali dengan pancingnya. "Lihat saja aku pasti juga akan dapat," desisnya sambil melempar joran miliknya. Matanya awas menatap kail pancing yang bergerak-gerak. Ia pun mulai menarik perlahan jorannya miliknya.

Dan…

Syuttt...

Kail pancingnya sudah terangkat tapi ikannya lepas. Ia berdecak kesal, sedikit lagi ia pasti akan memperlihatkan pada Sang yeoja bahwa ia bisa.

"Sudah, nanti jika kau lebih berhati-hati lagi kau pasti akan mendapatkan ikan," ujar Sang yeoja lembut.

Sang namja mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hari sudah hampir gelap. Kajja… kita pulang," ia melihat langit yang mulai menggelap. Dan awan hitam yang bergerak cepat menelan awan putih.

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat meninggalkan cahaya orange yang ditelan awan kehitaman yang bergerak cepat menelan cahaya matahari sore hari dan menggantikannya dengan langit mendung. Angin berhembus kencang. Mereka berdua pun bergegas pergi dari danau tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu sekedar memancing, berenang atau duduk santai menikmati suara alam. Yah, sekitar danau adalah hutan. Hanya mereka berdua dan orangtuanya Sang yeoja yang tahu tempat ini. Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan keluar dari hutan, pepohonan rindang menambah gelap perjalanan pulang mereka sehingga membuat suasana terasa mencekam.

Krakkk…

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara patahan, mereka mencari sumber suara itu yang ternyata dari dahan pohon yang patah tepat di atas kepala Sang yeoja. "Victoria!" Teriak Sang namja yang langsung menarik tangan Yeoja yang di panggilnya Victoria atau panggilan kecil dari Sang namaja yaitu Vic. Kemudian Sang yeoja dibawanya dalam pelukan eratnya.

Bruukkk…

"Aw," lenguh Sang namja, ia mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya, rasanya perih juga berdenyut nyeri.

"Dasar bodoh!" desis sang yeoja.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sudah ditolong malah mengataiku bodoh. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku."

"Iya, bodoh seharusnya tidak perlu menolongku. Kan kau jadi terluka."

"Tidak apa daripada kau yang terluka. Aku tidak mau di tanyai oleh bibi dan dimarahinya karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik."

Sang yeoja memutar bola matanya bosan dikira ia yeoja lemah yang perlu dijaga. "Coba sini kulihat," ia melihat ada darah di bagian belakang kepala sang namja. "Ya, ampun kau terluka, Min." Sang yeoja terkejut sekaligus khawatir. "Apakah ini sakit?" tanya sang yeoja. Ia menekan luka di kepala sang namja dengan sengaja membuat Sang namja melenguh kesakitan.

Sang namja memasang wajah asam ia sedang kesal dengan berpura-pura marah pada Victoria, yang membuat Victoria semakin merasa bersalah sudah menjahili dengan menekan luka Sang namja secara sengaja. "Kajja…" ajak sang namja yang berjalan mendahului yeoja yang dipanggilnya tadi Victoria. Kemudian Sang namja diam dan menutup rapat mulutnya.

Vic mempercepat langkahnya yang ketinggalan. "Tunggu aku! Kau ini berjalan terlalu cepat," Ujar Victoria yang sudah berada berdampingan dengan Sang namja. Perkataannya hanya dibalas lirikan Sang namja dan kemudian mengabaikan Victoria, ia sudah siap akan memukul Sang namja yang sudah mengabaikannya dan tetap diam saja.

"Min-ah~..." panggil Victoria, suaranya parau memcahkan keheningan yang tercipta ditemani suara angin berhembus, tapi tetap Sang namja mengabaikannya berjalan mendahului Victoria. "Yaaa~... Shim Changmin! bisakah kau mendengarkanku?" Nada bicara Victoria terdengar kesal, ia menahan tangisnya. Ugh, ia tidak mau mengakui jika ia orang yang mudah menangis ketika Changmin sedang kesal oleh dirinya. Meskipun ia yeoja yang jarang menangis karena hal serupa, tapi ia akan menangis jika ia belum mendapat maaf dari namja yang dipanggilnya Changmin.

Akhirnya Changmin yang kasihan memberhentikan langkahnya, ia masih belum membalikkan badan untuk melihat wajah Victoria yang memerah menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. "Apa?" Tanya Changmin lantas menolehkan kepalanya melihat Victoria dengan wajah bosan yang mengesalkan.

"Aku minta maaf," sesal Victoria, rintik hujan kian membesar membasahi sebagian tubuh mereka.

"Hujan akan bertambah deras, kita harus segera pulang," Changmin tersenyum pertanda bagi Victoria bahwa Sang namja tidak marah lagi padanya.

Mereka lari-larian secepat yang mereka bisa. Di bawah guyuran hujan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, namun senyum Changmin memudar ketika sudah mendekati bangunan yang cukup besar. Ia mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Victoria mengerti alasan kenapa Changmin tiba-tiba berhenti. Seharusnya rumah tempat ia pulang adalah sebuah tempat beristirahat yang tenang dan hangat, tapi malah terasa dingin yang mencekam. Ia sedih hampir hal yang baik selalu pergi darinya, hanya Victoria dan bibi-Eomma Victoria yang menerima ia dengan hangat. Karena hujan sudah sangat deras tubuh mereka pun menjadi basah kuyup.

Victoria menepuk bahu sang namja pelan. "Kalau kau mau kau bisa menginap di rumahku," Victoria mengeraskan suaranya karena hujan yang sudah deras. Senyuman terukir indah di wajah Victoria. Changmin mengangguk menyetujui ia juga tersenyum sambil mengusap air dari wajahnya.

Di dalam rumah Victoria…

Changmin dan Victoria masih berdiri di depan pinru masuk dengan memegang ember kecil berisi ikan, dan menyimpan pancing mereka dibalik lemari dekat lemari sepatu. Kaki mereka dipenuhi lumpur dengan wajah lusuh, mereka sempat bermain hujan sebentar di taman kompleks tempat tinggal Victoria yang berbeda 2 Block dari rumahnya Changmin.

Rumah Victoria adalah rumah sederhana yang sudah tua, tapi masih terbilang tempat yang nyaman untuk di tinggali oleh penghuninya. Ada beberapa ember yang sudah berisi setengah air karena atap yang bocor, tidak ada yang bisa memperbaikinya. Victoria hanya tinggal bersama Sang Eomma saja karena Appanya lebih memilih pergi bersama selingkuhannya. Sedangkan Changmin bersama keluarga yang utuh tapi tidak pernah ia mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tuanya.

"Ckck… Kalian berdua!" suara tegas yeoja paruh baya menyapa telinga membuat keduanya menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Mereka berdua langsung tegap memberi hormat. "Cepat ganti baju kalian. Dan akan ibu buatkan sup hangat. Jadi, bergegaslah." senyum seorang keibuan terpancar menenangkan. "Berikan embernya pada Eomma," pinta Sang Eomma, ember kosong yang tidak ada ikan karena terlempar saat panik melihat dahan pohon akan terjatuh di atas kepala Victoria.

"Siap Eomma!" jawab serentak mereka dan berpencar ke arah tempat yang berbeda setelah memberikan ember sesuai permintaan Sang Eomma.

Mereka berdua pikir pasti akan dimarahi pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan membasahi serta mengotori lantai rumah dengan lumpur yang menempel dikaki mereka, ternyata tidak setelah dipikir sih sang ibu tidak pernah memarahi mereka. Meskipun ada itu pun hanya untuk menakuti saja. Sebuah kesenangan yang di impikan Sang namja bersama keluarganya. Yah, Sang namja akan memanggil ibunya Victoria dengan sebutan Eomma sesuai permintaan dari yeoja paruh baya itu. Ia sering main ke rumah Victoria untuk mengajak Victoria bermain atau mengerjakan PR bersama. Lagipula mereka sekelas di sekolah. Eomma Victoria bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih dirumah Changmin yang datang pagi dan pulang ketika hendak malam hari.

Di dapur sudah duduk tiga orang yang sudah siap menyantap hidangan yang telah tersaji. Dentingan sendok dan piring saling bersahutan sesekali diselingi obrolan ringan yang mengundang tawa, Sang namja sangat bersemangat mengahabiskan sup buatan Eommanya Victoria yang sangat lezat itu ia bahkan minta tambahan sup pada Sang Eomma. Tidak salah juga ia mendapatkan julukan _Food Monster_ karena memang porsi makannya luar biasa. Mungkin perutnya Changmin terbuat dari karet.

"Eomma, supnya sangat enak," puji Changmin dengan wajah yang sangat ceria dan berbinar-binar.

"Dasar _Food Monster,_ bilang saja kau menyukai segala makanan yang tersaji," Victoria memainkan salah satu alisnya mengejek Changmin, yang dibalas Changmin cengiran miliknya.

"Sudah, kita makan saja jangan mencari masalah di meja makan," Eommanya Victoria menengahi pembicaraan Changmin dan Victoria yabg biasanya berujung bertengkar.

Angin malam membelai lembut kedua pipi remaja yang duduk-duduk santai di balkon. Mereka menikmati suasana tenang pada malam setelah sebelumnya hujan. Victoria sudah selesai mengobati luka dikepala Changmin.

"Min-ah~...," Victoria memanggil namja yang duduk disampingnya dan ia mengembangkan senyuman hangat sambil menengadah menatap langit malam.

"Hn," gumam tidak jelas Sang namja, yang membuatnya berhasil mendapatkan jitakan kesal Victoria yang panggilannya hanya di sahuti gumaman saja.

Dan mualilah bercandaan mereka yang berlanjut dengan saling jitak dan berguling di lantai balkon kamar Victoria. Mereka tertawa bahagia khas remaja yang menikmati hidup tanpa masalah semuanya terasa ringan seolah tidak ada hal yang harus mereka khawatirkan.

Tok, tok….

Eomma Victoria sudah meminta izin Changmin menginap dirumahnya. Ia pun menuju kamar Victoria untuk menemui kedua anaknya. Pintu kamar Victoria di ketuk dari luar oleh Eommanya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar anaknya. "Ne~... Eomma," Victoria membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kalian belum tidur?" tanya Eomma Victoria sambil tersenyum keibuan. "Siapa yang terluka?" Tanya Sang Eomma ketika ia melihat kotak obat berada di dekat Changmin dan Victoria duduk sebelumnya.

"Changmin, ia terluka saat membantuku agar tidak terkena jatuhan dahan pohon yang patah. Maaf, Eomma aku baru mengatakannya." Victoria menceritakan kenapa Changmin bisa terluka, Eommanya bilang kekecewaan Eommanya akan tergantikan jika anaknya bersikap jujur. Jadi, Eommanya tidak akan marah.

Changmin membuka tutup mulutnya saat melihat Sang Eomma senyum padanya, masih dengan tersenyum Sang Eomma mengusap kepala Victoria yang menundukkan kepalanya menenangkan putri semata wanyangnya itu untuk tidak menangis.

"Changmin-ah, sudah jadi namja dewasa ia bahkan melindungi Victoria," Sang Eomma tersenyum hangat. Ia berjalan mendekati Changmin yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar balkon, ia memeriksa luka dikepala Changmin. "Tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka kecil saja, mungkin akan sembuh dalam 3 hari." Ia mengusap kepala Changmin sayang.

"Mau di ceritakan sebuah dongeng?" tawar Sang Eomma pada kedua remaja yang setelah mendengar perkataan itu memandanginya penuh minat.

Victoria dan Changmin langsung mendekati yeoja paruh baya itu. "Mau~...," jawab mereka berdua serentak.

Dan mereka mulai mendengarkan dongeng yang di ceritakan oleh Eomma Victoria. Meskipun usia mereka bukan anak-anak lagi melainkan mereka sudah remaja tetap saja jika di tawari Eomma mereka akan mendengarkan penuh minat akan dongeng yang diceritakan.

"Vic, bangun kau tidur bersama Eomma," Victoria pun terbangun, ia pergi mengikuti Eommanya yang sebelumnya mencium pucuk kepala Changmin, kemudian meninggalkan Changmin yang tertidur lelap sendirian dikamar Victoria. Ia dan Changmin bukan lagi anak-anak yang masih tidur bersama melainkan remaja yang sangat mudah dipermainkan nafsu duniawi yang pasti akan menghancurkan segala kepolosan mereka jika sesuatu terjadi. Permainan hidup itu kejam.

"Eomma~...," panggil Victoria lalu ia mengusap wajahnya dilengan Sang Eomma yang tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang tidak berubah. _"tetaplah kalian jadi anak kecil kesayangan, Eomma,"_ batin Sang Eomma dan memeluk Victoria seolah anak perempuannya itu anak kecil. _"Mereka terlalu cepat bertumbuh,"_ Sang Eomma memperhatikan anaknya tidur, dan tidak lama kemudian ia juga ikut terlelap.

Di tempat lain….

Hingar bingar gemerlap kehidupan metropolitan dengan segala aktifitas sibuk yang tidak ada habisnya dalam gelap malam manusia masih berkeliaran mencari kesenangan semu untuk melupakan realita. Ah, ya semua manusia butuh hiburan di dunia fana ini. Manusia akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuat mendapatkan yang diinginkannya yaitu "Uang" bahkan sampai merendahkan diri hanya untuk uang, mereka mendewakan uang diatas segala hal di dunia ini. Uang menjadi masalah paling serius yang dihadapi manusia tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa uang lakukan untuk manusia Cinta dan kebahagiaan tidak bisa datang bersamaan meskipun dibeli dengan uang.

"Yo!" sapa namja berpiercing ditelinganya. Pada sepasang insan berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang bercumbu mesra, tangan Sang namja berkeliaran menggerayangi tubuh yeoja dalam pelukannya.

Namja bermata musang dengan seorang yeoja dalam pelukannya mengangkat gelas minumannya untuk menjawab sapaan itu. Setelah saling lumat lidah, saliva menetes dari sudut bibir yeoja itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah irit bicara," Celetuk teman berpiercing itu.

"Kau sendiri tidak berubah, Siwon," balas Sang namja bermata musang itu tajam karena kegiatannya tadi di ganggu.

Yeoja dalam pelukan Sang namja bermata musang memasang senyuman menggoda Siwon dengan tatapan genit. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi itu memang pekerjaannya. Ia hanya pemuas nafsu lelaki hidung belang dan namja kesepian.

Sang namja bermata musang pun memandang _Dance Floor_ yang penuh lautan manusia berjenis kelamin berbeda meliukkan badan dan saling menempel satu sama lain, pancaran mata mereka penuh nafsu tersimpan dengan tubuh bermandikan keringat mengisi malam panas diisi dengan tarian erotis penggoda iman. Yeoja dalam pelukannya memberikan ia gelas berisi cocktail. Tangannya mengambil gelas itu dan sesekali menyesap isinya hingga tandas.

Sang namja melepaskan pelukannya setelah bercumbu cukup panas lagi dengan yeoja yang dirangkulnya tanpa tau malu jika Siwon masih melihat kegiatanya.

"Ck..ckk...ck.. kau benar tidak berubah," geleng Siwon ia mulai mendekat counter bar untuk memesan minuman. " _Whisky_ ," Ujar Siwon pada bartender namja berwajah manis.

Dengan cekatan namja bartender itu membuat pesanan Siwon. "Ini pesanannya," Sang bartender memberikan gelas yang sudah diisi _Whisky_ dengan es batu.

Siwon kembali duduk di dekat Sang namja bermata musang. Mereka bertiga duduk semeja dengan minuman beralkohol di meja mereka. Mereka bertiga tampak menikmati minuman masing-masing. "Aku ingin mabuk. Mau menghabiskan malam denganku?" tawar Siwon pada Yeoja dalam pelukan namja bermata musang yang telah kembali duduk di dekat Sang namja.

Sang namja bermata musang lalu meraih gelasnya dan meminum minumannya. Ia melihat kepergian Siwon dan yeoja panggilan itu meninggalkan klub. Tinggal ia yang masih sendirian duduk di sofa tempatnya. Tidak berselang datang yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dari yang sebelumnya menghampiri ia. Dan yeoja itu akan jadi teman malamnya.

 **Next or Delete?**

 **Newbie mohon kritik dan saran**

Sorry, belum ada HOMIN momen, sampai beberapa Chap kedepan.


End file.
